


Double Gifts

by SilverSpring



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bottom!Thorin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, preg!thorin, top!thranduil
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSpring/pseuds/SilverSpring
Summary: 画风越来越逗比的感觉是怎么回事... 果然写瑟索手生啊> <勘了一个漏 是孤山王子 不是孤山王 要是王的话哪能千里迢迢就给嫁到密林去了国家怎么办啦2333  sorry sorry已及 既然是瑟索 就偷偷给索林加加身高好了（因为索瑟的话要加的太多了看起来不真实。





	1. Chapter 1

密林的国王，西尔凡少男少女的梦中情人，阿尔达远近闻名的美少年瑟兰迪尔，遭遇重大人生危机。  
   
他的新婚丈夫，那个从他娶回家之后一直能避就避，表面相敬如宾，实则同床异梦，最近愈发疏远他的孤山王索林，怀孕了。可肚子里的不是他的孩子。  
   
治疗师告退后房间里瞬间就没了声音，看着索林缩在壁炉边的小躺椅上，裹在厚厚的袍子里低头翻阅书本，好似屋里只有他一个人一般，瑟兰迪尔觉得心里特别不是滋味。他甚至没有花一分一秒去猜测孩子是谁的——就好像他的潜意识因为知晓不管答案怎样他都不会开心所以直接拒绝了在此浪费时间——只是出神地看着索林瘦削的面颊，紧紧抿起的薄唇，垂在脸边的一绺卷曲的黑发，和倒映着火光的湿润的蓝眼睛——湿润的，委屈的，甚至有点迷茫的，——大概是他看错了。索林的身体显得那样瘦小，熊熊燃烧的火焰散发出的光芒几乎要将他吞没了。瑟兰迪尔心底突然涌起一阵强烈的渴望，想要上前去环抱住那个人，把他满头黑发的小脑袋好好地安放在自己胸口，用手护住他总是绷得过紧的肩膀和后背，或者揽住他的腰凝视那双清澈又平静的蓝眼睛。孩子，一个孩子，小小的，柔软的宝贝，就在索林的肚子里，在那劲瘦的的腰肢和平坦的小腹之间，悄无声息地到来，却又像惊雷一般在他耳畔炸响，提醒着他因为高傲和固执而错过，如今渴望却不可得的一切。  
   
可瑟兰迪尔没有，他只是猛地眨了眨眼，惊异于心中莫名出现的想象，心里酸涩不已，还带着终于回过神来的愤怒。他突然起身，然后一言不发地走了出去，长袍擦出的风将壁炉里的火焰吹得更高，关上门的时候他仿佛听见了房间里传来一声啜泣，还在想着国事繁忙，近来又一直偷偷关注着索林的一举一动，劳心劳力又劳神，出现幻觉的次数也太多了点。  
   
德瓦林，那个对索林有着不可理喻的保护欲的近侍德瓦林，瑟兰迪尔要跟他谈谈。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 画风越来越逗比的感觉是怎么回事... 果然写瑟索手生啊> <
> 
> 勘了一个漏 是孤山王子 不是孤山王 要是王的话哪能千里迢迢就给嫁到密林去了国家怎么办啦2333 sorry sorry
> 
> 已及 既然是瑟索 就偷偷给索林加加身高好了（因为索瑟的话要加的太多了看起来不真实。

最开始瑟兰迪尔知道要联姻的时候他整个精都是拒绝的。瑟兰迪尔，一届风流无匹，万花丛中过片叶不沾身，曾发誓永远不会让自己被亲密关系束缚住的黄金单身汉，要结婚了，还是个充满政治算盘味的婚姻，简直奇耻大辱。当他在议事厅企图以“此事欠考虑”这等一看就没多少诚意的借口拖延否决这个提议，而早已熟知国王脾性的加里安笑眯眯地递上一整叠羊皮纸，详细向他解释这是一个对王国乃至中土大陆的发展有多么的决定时，瑟兰迪尔感觉到了头晕。尽管老爹曾经潇洒一挥手将整个王国慷慨相赠，他大概也不如此时来得方神。

先王欧瑞费尔在位时加里安一直是王最得力的助手，因此一直留在王身边，看着小王子长大成人。这也让他毫无悬念地成为了新王发脾气耍性子四处甩锅时最专业的接锅背锅砸锅侠。瑟兰迪尔新晋继位，大了说和其他各族各国之间的邦交事项，到接管一切议会和军队，再到统治自己领地内的臣民，已经够让他手忙脚乱又心烦的了。又碰上被所有大臣都说得十万火急不可拒绝的联姻，他是实在没有多余的精力去管，于是干脆甩手将所有相关大小事务一律打包扔给了加里安。哪个种族？加里安选就好。哪个王国？加里安来决定。哪位王子或公主殿下？加里安说了算。都走都走快别来烦我，一副只要加里安愿意，这个婚干脆也给他结了就好一般破罐子破摔的态度。

重压之下濒临崩溃的新任精灵王急于找渠道发泄满腔愤懑之情，他仗着世道太平，没有危险急迫的公文，逮着机会就偷溜出门，专门往人多的地方钻，只要拎块不起眼的布把他这一脑袋滑溜溜金闪闪，就差没在上面写着“王室”两个字的漂亮头发包起来就行。毕竟这样罕见的灿烂发色，在各个种族中都是不多见的，而让太多的人知道密林王喜欢在鱼龙混杂的地方中厮混，大概也不是一件很体面的事情。倒不是说瑟兰迪尔有多在意，只是总管数落起人来着实让人心烦，所以好几次之后瑟兰迪尔终于学乖了。

人类的城镇是他最喜欢去的地方，那里总是热闹非凡，世间百态浓缩成一个川流不息的集市。集市里的一切都太新鲜，那里不会有站在身边好长时间一动不动的侍卫，不会有捧着半人高的纸卷一念就是好几个小时的臣子，也不会有源源不断来觐见新王的各个种族。年轻的国王身姿轻盈步履矫健，流连在各式各样的新奇事物里，捏着千奇百怪的口音假扮成不同的人，然后看着那些不知情的人们在他面前吵吵嚷嚷，推推搡搡地毫不避讳，比在王宫看着人们冲他行礼有趣多了。

偶尔他也会钻入更深的城邦，甚至偏僻的树林里小溪边，那里人迹罕至，偶尔有一些取水浣衣的人，大多时候陪伴他的只有树丛里穿行的小动物发出的声响，或是头顶清脆婉转的鸟鸣。这让他能暂时忘掉一国之主的身份，同时也愉快地忘掉即将成为一名丈夫的烦恼。瑟兰迪尔或许不愿意承认，但相比管理一个国家，他更害怕组建一个家庭。就国家而言，他的祖父，父亲都曾是国王，瑟兰迪尔从小耳濡目染，又有一帮得力的老臣相助，想必不会太难。可是家庭，和一个素不相识的人拥有一段亲密关系，让瑟兰迪尔心里充满了对未知的恐惧。他的母亲很早就去世了，他的记忆里甚至没有一星半点她的影子，他不知道她和父亲是怎样相处的，他不知道要如何去经营一段感情，他不知道要如何去爱。而每当他静下心来想要揣摩到底如何成为一名合格的丈夫，总会有新的政务需要操心，一本又一本的奏章堆在书桌上的时候，总是没有心思想这些风月的。

倒不是说我不喜欢这些，毕竟这是我的责任，我会是一位好国王的。每当被困在高高的王座上，腰杆坐得笔直，面带庄重而和善的微笑一呆就是大半天时，瑟兰迪尔都会心不在焉地想，我只是需要时间。

而事情的发展速度却远远超出了他的想象。

 

瑟兰迪尔知道加里安的办事效率一向很高，但这次的联姻进程也未免也太快了点。御前会议召开没多久加里安就将阿尔达境内所有未婚适龄的各王室成员仔细筛选了一遍，经过一段时间的接洽，最终代表国王和孤山埃雷博王室达成了一致。在长公主迪斯已经出嫁的情况下，索尔王同意将王长孙索林许配给密林的国王，以此巩固孤山和密林之间的同盟，以便拟定接下来的一系列贸易条款。

加里安向国王报告已经敲定所有联姻事宜的时候瑟兰迪尔脖子上的青筋都快要暴了起来，他绝望地看着总管，他就不能让自己好好喘口气？？不过在听到人选的名字时瑟兰迪尔倒是吃了一惊，连带着都忘了要继续抗议，生无可恋的脸转而皱着眉头疑惑起来。谁不知道孤山的那个老吝啬鬼最爱的两块宝贝疙瘩，一个是镶嵌在王座上的阿肯宝石，另一个就是他捧在手心里长大的长孙。瑟兰迪尔再三确认，是索林，不是他的弟弟，也不是埃雷博王室旁系的什么人。

这倒是有些新奇，索尔一向心高气傲，远近多少王宫贵胄都不放在眼里，如今倒愿意和密林交好了，甚至忍痛将心头肉千里迢迢地远嫁。此举背后看来大有文章，谁知道老狐狸又在打什么算盘，瑟兰迪尔开始觉得事情有意思了起来。只是这个索林，虽然传言都说他俊美优雅，颇有王室气度风范，可打小被宝贝着长大，别是个被宠坏了家伙才好。毕竟瑟兰迪尔自己都心烦得不行，可是没功夫也没兴趣安慰一个坏脾气的伴侣。

 

大婚那日瑟兰迪尔终于见到了他的新娘，索尔王自诩财大气粗，送亲的队伍浩浩荡荡几百人，一路从孤山送到了密林，出于礼节密林也是出城数十里相迎。瑟兰迪尔骑在大角鹿上看着庞大的队伍慢慢靠近，令他意外的是，索林王子并未像其他人一般坐在垂着层层繁复帷幔的轿辇里一路休息，而好像骑着一匹劲瘦的高头大马走在队伍的最前头。那个人穿着深蓝色的衣服，银色的腰带和领口闪着明亮的光。瑟兰迪尔知道银蓝色是埃雷博王族的颜色，他轻巧地下了鹿，理了理浅绿色的长袍和金色的长发，然后目光一直牢牢地锁在王子身上。晨间的微风撩起了他黑色的卷发，矮人王子一路气宇轩昂地骑着马来到距离密林队伍的不远处。

王子抬起一只手示意身后的队伍停下脚步，另一只手轻拉缰绳，然后一蹬腿利落地从马上跳了下来，黑发散乱着遮住了脸。然后他俯身拍了拍马儿，直起身略微整理一下，瑟兰迪尔惊异于这个矮人的身高，目测得到了他的胸口，已经快接近普通的人类了，而且身形瘦削，不似一般矮人一般粗壮。这倒是稀奇，看来那些传言是真的，索恩王子的妻子是个人类，有意思，难怪索尔王——

一双温润动人的碧蓝色眼眸就这样猝不及防地撞进了瑟兰迪尔眼里，那是一双快乐的蓝眼睛，充满了有些不合时宜的喜悦和期待，甚至流泻出了些软绵绵的羞怯，像是一只毛毛绒的猫咪蜷进了怀中，肉乎乎的猫爪在他心头轻轻挠了一把，让他有些心痒。瑟兰迪尔眨眨眼，惊异于自己竟然无端想起那罕见的人类宠物来类比眼前的埃雷博的王子，他微微歪着头站在他面前，浓密的眉毛将他漂亮的蓝眼睛小心地保护在了深邃的眼窝里，长长的黑色睫毛柔柔软软地卷翘着，精巧饱满的面颊上带着淡淡的红晕，他甚至有着和精灵有些相似的尖耳朵，薄薄的唇角调皮地卷了起来，眼底带着笑意。一张如此漂亮的小脸，还有着乌黑的长卷发，像人类孩童喜欢的那种布娃娃。瑟兰迪尔从未见过如此美丽生动的矮人，他倾身行礼，用他最庄重的声音向他问好：“索林殿下，百闻不如一见，您果然如传闻中的一般风姿绰约，气宇非凡。能有幸迎娶你是我的福分。”瑟兰迪尔说着继续打量着索林，他有种说不出的熟悉之感，好像在哪里见过一般。

“百闻不如一见？”索林看起来仿佛突然愣住了，他呆呆地盯了瑟兰迪尔几秒，但很快回过神来，那一瞬间瑟兰迪尔觉得他眼中的亮光熄灭了，他仿佛能感觉到索林倒退了几步，这可有点奇怪，因为他明明就一动不动地站在自己面前。

“您过誉了，瑟兰迪尔陛下。能和密林结下如此同盟更是埃雷博的荣耀。”索林鞠躬回礼，抬起头来时眼里的神采荡然无存，连带着声音都失了温暖。

瑟兰迪尔敏锐地感觉到了索林情绪的变化，他正准备关心地开口询问，却被加里安邀请索林王子起驾回密林打断。索林无声地拒绝了瑟兰迪尔想邀他共骑一鹿的请求，翻身上了马，冲加里安略微颔首示意，一路无话。

婚礼一直持续到了深夜，比精灵每一次的星光盛宴都要热闹，大概和来了上百个喧闹的矮人脱不了关系，但西尔凡精灵们看起来没有丝毫不情愿。长笛和竖琴混着雄壮的吼声也奏出了颇为悦耳的旋律，矮人们显然对密林特意为他们准备的各种美酒十分满意。瑟兰迪尔和索林在星空下交换了戒指，瑟兰迪尔送给索林的是一枚公主方形切割的枕型蓝宝石，有着秘银底座，而索林回赠的是一颗马眼型切割，带着鹿角形镶托的白宝石。他们对着艾尔碧瑞丝宣誓，瑟兰迪尔悄悄发现索林仰着头的眼神有一瞬间的迷茫，他顺着索林的目光抬头看去，漫天的璀璨星光，而周围都是温暖明亮的篝火，瑟兰迪尔突然感觉自己也有好多的问题，可是却不知道去哪里找到答案。他回头看了看索林，然后凑近了些，彼此笨拙地亲吻对方的面颊，瑟兰迪尔仿佛听见索林轻声呢喃着什么，却被接下来一波又一波前来大声祝酒的人们干扰而没有听清。矮人们大概真的十分爱戴他们的王子殿下，每个矮人都走上前来祝福两位新婚夫夫，他们端着酒杯朝两位新人致敬，却唯独将杯子献给瑟兰迪尔，而索林只是在一边淡淡地微笑着，于是他只好一杯接一杯的喝了下去。而出于不知道是什么奇怪的习俗，所有的矮人少女都来邀请他跳舞，盛情难却之下，瑟兰迪尔只好也硬着头皮走下了舞池，在众多热情的矮人和精灵之间旋转着跳着不知名的舞步，被从一个手里交到另一个手里。他偶尔瞟到依然端坐在主位上的索林，他的脸上还是那淡漠的表情，从到密林之后就没有变过，瑟兰迪尔开始想念那初见的美丽容颜，并感到了一丝可惜。明天，明天有时间一定要问问他。

回房时瑟兰迪尔整个人都像全身被马踏过然后绑在马背上颠簸了两百里一般快要散架了。而显然矮人们还有着闹洞房的习惯，连带着精灵们也笑笑闹闹地在走廊里打趣着他们的王，瑟兰迪尔抢先一步扑到了大床上，而索林一直好脾气地笑着，不露痕迹地快速打发走了一众来嬉闹的亲友，转身脸上就没了表情。他一步步踱向床边，探头看向瑟兰迪尔，发现国王竟然就在这几分钟里睡着了。

索林沉默地在原地站了一小会儿，然后小心翼翼爬上了另一边的床。他上前犹豫地伸手，最终戴了蓝宝石戒指的手落在了国王散乱满枕的金色发丝里，他轻轻地梳理着国王的长发，脸上带着消失了一整天的柔情，看着他的两道剑眉将眉间挤出一道深深的悬针纹。索林伸出手指按压在上面，揉搓着试图抚平，然后看着他的睡颜兀自叹了口气，带着些自己都不自知的委屈自言自语道：“真的不记得我了么...？”

瑟兰迪尔突然伸手抓住了索林放在他脸上的手，紧紧抓在了手心里，索林吓得屏住了呼吸，有些害怕地看着躺在床上的精灵。但瑟兰迪尔并没有转醒的意思，于是索林慢慢将手抽了回来，然后自己在床的另一边躺下。在闭上眼睛之前他有些沮丧地想，这和他来之前的想象有点不太一样。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 套路啊都他妈是套路
> 
> 可能这段时间陪老爸看历史剧的原因总觉得写出来有股康熙王朝的味道...


End file.
